


So close to kissing you

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi just wants to kiss Ryuji is that too much to ask for?, Feelings, Fluff, Interrupted Kiss, Interrupted Moment, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Traitor Ryuji, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akechi and Ryuji just chilling together, mixed in with mentions of traitor Ryuji and an interrupted kiss.Feelings galore!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	So close to kissing you

“Futaba’s joined, but she’s kinda annoying, you know? Like a little kid who doesn’t have a clue how to exist in the real world. Do you know what’s funny though?” Ryuji turned to look at him, and Akechi made a ‘hmm?’ noise. “That stupid cat’s jealous of her. Cause she can do more in the Metaverse than he can.”

Akechi chuckled. “What was their reaction to Kaneshiro’s death? You never told me.”

“Oh, they were upset, but I mentioned the black mask and they were suddenly fine.” Ryuji scowled, clenching his fists. Akechi ruffled his hair gently, one hand still typing. Ryuji was quite smart-one thing like an unplanned death could ruin the group’s dynamic and make them stop doing their business, but Ryuji’s shift of the blame (to the person who actually did it) made the stupid Thieves suddenly forget their guilt and carry on. Foolish, really.

“I want you to target Okumura this time. Drop it in conversation or something. They’ll take the bait.”

“Damn, Shido got something against him? He’s a piece of shit anyway, but whatever.” Ryuji moved closer to Akechi, and he could feel his heart rate pick up, a blush swiftly covering his entire face. Akechi coughed nervously, fighting the urge to pull Ryuji closer and snuggle into him.

His hand started to reach out before he caught himself, awkwardly yanking it back and shaking his head. Ryuji watched him, confused as he tried to frantically ignore the very cute Ryuji staring at him.

He failed and turned his head to face Ryuji, smiling at him. “Something the matter?” he asked as if he wasn’t trying to ignore his heart thumping erratically. Ryuji grinned, a faint dusting of pink sprinkled on his face, shaking his head. Still, Ryuji moved even closer to him, their shoulders touching. Akechi’s eyes widened, and they fell to Ryuji’s lips. They looked soft and pink. Nice to kiss, Akechi thought wistfully. Leaning in, he moved closer to them, barely a centimetre away when-

_Wake up, get up, get out there~~~There's more to life than their way~~~_

Akechi’s phone rang, disturbing their moment, and they jumped away from each other as if scalded. He answered the phone quickly, scratching his neck. “Yes?”

Still, as he talked with Nijima-san about work, his mind jumped back to what he and Ryuji did, and how close they were to kissing. What would’ve happened if they weren’t interrupted?


End file.
